Mrs Margarita
by kisa-chan-2006
Summary: From freshman year to the the old age of college. Somehow, I knew when we met that day ,something between us was going to happen. Of course, life doesn't always go as planned.ANFirst chapter now up!
1. Prologue: I'll write about us

_**Discalimer: No matter how much I will try and assassinate the makers of Naruto with ninja stealing jutsu...I realize that...I don't own it...**_

_**A/N Hello, and welcome to my new and improved Naruto chapter fic. This is just a profile, chapter one will be posted soon. I just waned to see what kind of effect I would have on the public. Anyway, if you guys have any questions or idea's, feel free to let me know. I am totally open to your guys opinions, just no "Your story sucks butt...burn in hell..." Is that really construsctive? Basically that's wasting your time...and I wouldn't really want to do that would I? This is made so you guys can enjoy it. Tell in anyway if you think it needs improving, I love it when people give me hints and tips about my writing. Well, here is the prologue, sorry it's so short. Reveiw and tell me what you think!**_

_**A special thanks to the reader who is reading this. I just wanted to say "Thank-you" for taking your time and moments of your life reading this. It really means alot to me.**_

Mrs. Margarita

Prologue-Creating our collage of Life

It had been a yeah since…well…since that certain particular day. He walked down the paved road, an umbrella held tightly in his left hand, cold rain pelting down on the thin plastic like material. Creating an odd noise that sounded like the irregular beats of someone's heart, "Pa-bump! Pa-Bump!" that sounded over and over again in a never ending pattern.

In his other hand, he grasped a plastic grocery bag, which contained two rectangular objects, one resembling a packet of pencils and the other one like a book of some sorts.

Trudging through the wet, fallen leaves, he paused in front of a beat up old apartment building. Pushing the heavy doors open with the side of his hip, he walked inside, closing the umbrella and setting it besides the door to dry.

Kicking off his muddy shoes, he strode into the kitchen, carelessly dropping the bag on the small wooden surface that served as a table Walking over to the fridge, he took a half empty milk carton out from its place, licking his lips in what seemed to be anticipation of sorts. Lifting it to his mouth, he took a long thirsty gulp and then set it back down on the table, screwing the cap on quickly.

Sakura had always hated it when he did that, and when he did, it always ended up with Sakura lecturing him for five minutes before she would walk away. He had to get writing…taking a pencil and the newly bought notebook, he sat down on the overly stuffed couch.

Chewing on the pencil for a few seconds, he blinked, trying to come up with the words to write. Finally he took the pencil out and wrote one line on the piece of paper.

We called her Mrs. Margarita...

_**(A very short authors note)**_

_**While writing this, I was listening to Memories, by Within Temptation, there is this SakuraxSasuke music video on and man...I thought it was like the saddest thing ever. Anyway, thank you so much for induring minutes of my everlasting babbling. You know the drill, Read and Reveiw!!!!**_


	2. Chapter One: The first day always sucks

Mrs. Margarita

Chapter One: Freshman Year, The Emo Boy, and a New Neighbor!

We called her Mrs. Margarita. Of course that wasn't her real name. Just a silly little nick-name the gang had come up with. Mostly it was her idea…well…she said something…and that is what caused the inspiration for her nick-name. This was after High-School however, and we will not delve into particular subject immediately. Like she had always said, "You can't start in the middle you big silly, to be able to fully comprehend; you always have to start from the beginning." I heard this throughout our relationship. So we shall start from the beginning…so we shall…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was the beginning of a whole new world, just waiting to be embraced with eager arms. To them it was the dawning of a new era, an undiscovered continent, otherwise known as freshman year, just the starting stages of high-school.

Sakura and the rest of the teens in her grade were all going to be in the same high-school, or they had planned to anyway. That was before Sakura's parents decided to move, causing Sakura to have to switch schools. And she had never been so unhappy with that kind of arrangement. But alas, being a simple 14 year old amidst all of those "Mature" adults, plainly, she didn't have a choice or a chance of the matter. What was done was done, and no matter how stubborn or bratty she could try to be, she couldn't undo it.

So here she was, stuck at some dumb, stupid high-school, walking forlornly down the hallway with a neon green post-it note grasped tightly in her cold sweaty hand. Looking for a locker was such a pain in the ass when you were in an un-familiar place. Finally she found her locker and pried it open, expecting it to be empty…unfortunately for her, her high expectations had not been fulfilled. This locker was apparently already occupied. It was crammed full of books and odd looking trinkets…and was that a little Shukaku plushy hanging from the ceiling? Weird…who would have a plushi hanging over the ceiling? _'Probably some fruit cake...'_

"What are you doing?"

A deep voice appeared practically out of nowhere, making Sakura turn quickly towards the source. There was a boy standing directly behind her. What had startled her the most, was when she saw his face, the dark eye-liner was applied thickly around his eyes, making the light green stand out even more. With hair a deep crimson red, his appearance made him seem wild and un-tamed.

Scanning the lower half for a brief minute, she looked up at his eyes a second time, and was startled once again. His gaze was drilling into her eyes, glaring at her with an intensity that she could not even begin to perceive.

_'Freaky...'_

She looked at the dirty floor, twirling her hair around her index finger. The boy let out an exasperated sigh, a hint of annoyance lacing his voice.

"I said…what are you doing?"

Shuffling her feet slightly, her breathing went low, his stare becoming greatly intimidating. "I…I was looking for my locker…and…this…this was the number that the principle told me to go to…"

He stared at her intently for a few more seconds, before snatching the paper from her slightly quivering hand.

"Hn…fucking principle…he does this every damn year…what is his freaking problem…"

Surprised at his sudden choice of vocabulary, she gave him a timid look.

_"Whoa there boy...cut down on the vulgar language will you?'_

"What?

He took out a few textbooks from the locker and started to walk away.

"I guess we're sharing a locker…" Turning around, he gave her a slight smirk.

"Don't annoy me, something bad might happen."

Turning his back towards her once again, he walked away, his heavy footsteps echoing down the hallway that was beginning to become crowded with teens. He had disappeared and Sakura was severely creeped out by his strange behavior. She put her books away in the few empty spaces left in his locker…no wait, scratch that…their locker.

"Man…why do I of all people have to share a locker with a psychotic emo boy?" She muttered to herself while walking to her next class.

Stopping at the doorway she halted her steps and groaned, muttering incoherent complaints. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the noisy classroom, nobody really acknowledging her presence as they were all indulged in their own private thoughts and conversations. Surprisingly enough the whole classroom went dead quiet the moment the teacher walked in.

"Hello class, for some of you who are new students, my name is Kakashi Sensei. Please welcome and be friendly to out newest student…what did you say your name was?"

Sakura grasped the book tighter in her arms and replied, speaking in a soft voice,

"I…My name is Sakura Haruno...uh…I'm very pleased to meet you…uh…"

The room remained silent except for a few whispers coming from some of the more popular kids. Kakashi decided to intervene before the class became too wild.

"Mrs. Sakura, why don't you go and sit next to Gaara, he can help you if you have any questions."

Sakura looked around the room for a minute before a confused look painted her face.

"Um…where is he Sensei?"

Kakashi, who at the moment, was still occupied in writing his name on the chalkboard, pointed his finger towards the back of the room. Sakura looked back and her eyes widened. _'Oh…No…'_

The whole back row was empty except for a single person sitting in the chair that was conveniently the furthest one away from all the rest of the class. It was him…the emo guy…commonly known to her as the Emo locker boy. Grudgingly she walked over to the back of the room and settled down at the desk next to his. Setting her books down on the graffiti covered desk she looked over at him.

"Hi…"

His head turned in her direction.

"…"

Then he glared at her intensely and then looked away at a bare patch on the wall.

_'What a fag...'_

The rest of the day was passing without anymore odd events, or so she thought until lunch break arrived. Sakura was sitting at an empty table, clearly trying to stay away from people in general. She took a small bite of her sandwich, observing the other students talk, while thinking to herself.

'_What did I do to deserve this? How come I always have crappy luck like this? Well, not too crappy…I guess Locker boy isn't all that bad looking…hmmm…'_

A light Tap on her shoulder caused her to emerge from her deep train of thoughts. Looking up, she saw a boy with dark blue hair staring down at her.

"Do you want to come and sit with me?" He offered quietly, holding out his hand to her.

Looking at him, she stood up out of her chair, and took her sandwich and a bottle of Aquafina water. "Sure…I…guess…" He suddenly grabbed her hand in his own, and led her over to a table with all the popular people sitting nearby.

Pointing to an empty chair next to his, he said quietly. "You can sit there."

Sakura placed her food on the table and adjusted herself comfortably on the chair. Keeping quiet, she watched the crowd, a striking splash of red catching her eye. There was Gaara sitting down all by his lonesome at a table away from all the people…of course.

'_Wait…' _

Sakura squinted her eyes…was…was he…glaring directly in their direction.

'_Why would he be glaring at the boy…or me?'_

Apparently Gaara had noticed her staring at him, because he had suddenly looked away and concentrated his full attention on something else. The boy looked over at her and said with a small smile on his face.

"I'm Saskue by the way…who are you?'

Twirling her hair around her finger—this was one of her many bad habits—she replied a little less hesitantly." I'm Sakura…"

He went back to eating his food.

"Hmm…I like that name…it's kind of pretty…"

A rosy blush quickly made its way to Sakura's cheeks as she choked out words in a flustered voice. "T-Thank-you Sasuke-kun…"

He just gave her a very small but friendly smile, turning back once again to the previous conversation he was holding with a blonde girl. Curious as to see what Gaara was up to, she took a quick glance in his direction.

'_What is his freaking problem?'_

He had been caught red handed, he had no choice but to plead guilty…he had been staring again… After that, her day had been pretty uneventful, she had caught Gaara glaring at her multiple times in Biology class, and once she even thought he was smiling while staring…Some things here or there…mostly Gaara and his infamous glaring.

But to make matters worse…it had only been the first day. What would Gaara do tomorrow? She wondered while walking home from school. This was the first time she had ever had to share a locker with someone, and coincidentally they had to be emo and suicidal…well…maybe not suicidal…but still…he always looked as if the whole human race was holding a raging war against him.

"Oh well, how much more can happen in a single day?"

Sakura asked herself as she trudged slowly up her driveway.

Suddenly her mom rushed out of the front door, with an enormous platter of cookies in her arms. _'This day, I think it's getting weirder…'_

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by her mother who had instantly shoved the platter of cookies into her unexpected arms. "Remember, we actually have neighbors now go and give these to the nice family next door, just think of it as a peace offering of sorts."

With that said and done, Sakura's mom scurried hurriedly back into the house, leaving poor Sakura to fend for herself. Groaning in a voice laced with sheer annoyance, she made her way to the neighbors' door. When she arrived at her destination, which wasn't that far from her driveway…she curiously took a peek of their porch. There was a beautiful crystal wind chime hanging on a hook that was directly above her head. A green "welcome" mat populated the space on the floor below, adding a little homey feel to it.

Somehow managing to balance the tray of cookies on one arm, she rang the door-bell with the free hand.

A few muffled thumping sounds were heard from inside the house while a boy cried out semi-quietly. "I'll be right there, just a second okay."

Tapping her foot impatiently, she muttered quietly to herself. "That boy's voice sounded kind of familiar…hmmm…oh well…"

Just as she had finished saying that to herself, the door opened wide. "Hello?"

Sakura's eyes widened, as she could practically feel red illuminate the entire vicinity of her face. Blinking her eyes a couple of times, her vision became hazy. This has to be a dream…there was no way…no. way…

This had to be a dream, because that cute Sasuke boy from school had just opened the front door.

End of chapter one

**Hello peoples. I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. My hard drive crashed and I have been gone all week performing. I even saw a ghost at the theatre we were dancing at. Ask me, I'll be sure to tell you all about it! Well, sorry about the prlogue. i promise this story will get better. I might have some pretty irregular submission problems concerning chapters. Writing and dance doesn't combine very well. Anyway, thank you so much for reading!**

**Read my profile for the monthy update!**

**kisa-chan-2006**


End file.
